Perfect Kisses
by Lemonsfor69Cents
Summary: The six most perfect kisses in history. No slash, but fluff. Sappy and cool. the summery sux but just read the story.


Of course you have heard that since the invention of the kiss, there have been six absolutely perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

Of course you have heard that since the invention of the kiss, there have been six absolutely perfect. Here they are all six kisses in the history of the world. Hope you like.

Westley and Buttercup ( The Princess Bride)

Riding into the sunset, looking in each other's eyes, waves, no tsunamis, of love came over him. He gently reached for her and gave her a tender, loving, passionate kiss that one only dreams about. I mean this is true love, do you think this happens' everyday? With that, they galloped onward, towards a new life and peace. "Now this is all very romantic, but where are we going?" asked Westley. Boy, did he know how to ruin a moment.

Romeo and Juliet (The title speaks for it self)

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Juliet called. Romeo crawled up a ladder, scurrying to the balcony where his love sat waiting. He looked at her, and then gave a wonderful kiss that made her stop breathing for a moment. She looked at him and they embraced again, holding each other, willing to not let this moment end. But, alas, it had to. He gently let her go and disappeared over the balcony, promising to return.

Artemis and Minerva (Artemis Fowl)

"Artemis?" Minerva breathed not believing her eyes. But she chose to look. After years of hoping and crying and despair, he had come home. She ran towards him, only a year older then him. As she threw herself into his arms, she began to cry. "Shhh" Artemis whispered in her ear. "It's all right, I'm home."

Minerva looked up. "It's now or never." Artemis thought. "I pick now." Gently and slowly, in front of Butler, Myles, Becket, and his parents, Artemis gave her a gentle, loving kiss. It lasted, perhaps a few seconds, maybe some couple hours, or, heck, maybe a couple sunlight days. When they let go, Butler was watching with pride, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were looking at the sky tactfully, examining the clouds, Myles and Becket were laughing, giggling that their big brother was kissing a _girl_. At last, all was at peace.

Winnie and M (Winnie the Horse Gentler)

Winnie sat in Nickers stall, thinking of the horrible day at school, when she felt someone watching her, she looked up. There was M, standing in all black, looking at her, almost like she was Paris Hilton or Angelina Jolie. She stood up, intending to ask why he was there, but before she could so much as take a step, he was beside her. "Um…." Winnie was uncomfortable with M being so close. Then, M leaned down and gave her a long, long, loooong kiss, with a little French in it. Then he was gone, leaving Winnie dreaming about him. Wondering if she was dreaming or awake, Nickers bumped her in the back, knocking her to her feet. She was awake, and Nickers looked like she as laughing at Winnie. "Oh, shut up." She muttered.

Harry and Ginny ( Do I have to say it)

It was their wedding day. Ginny walked up the aisle, trying to ignore Fred and George, who were winking and looking like they had a dirty little secret amongst them. Ginny finally reached Harry, who was blushing. He had noticed Fred and George were winking.

Professor McGonagall began the ceremony. Ginny heard none of it, thinking she was actually getting married. Harry was thinking of how many children he wanted. Three seemed good. Then, he heard McGonagall say, "You may now kiss the bride." Harry lifted her veil and gave her a movie star kiss, bending her backwards, while Mrs., Weasley cried, Ron looked disgusted, Hermione looked proud, and Fred saying, "You guy's going to come up for air?" Mrs. Weasley shut them up. It was supposed to me a happy occasion. Not joking hour.

Peter and Molly (Peter and the Starcatchers)

Peter fly down from the sky, Molly following behind. They were taking one last flight before Molly went to sail back to London. Peter was sad, as this may be one of the last times he would ever see Molly. Molly was upset because Peter was almost her best friend; it would be like losing a piece of her. Down, before the ship, Peter sighed, and walked up to Molly. It was now or…never really. Peter came up, turned her around, and kissed her full on the mouth. It was short, but firm. Not too long, definitely not longer then 5 seconds. When he released her, Molly was looking like she had been crowned Queen of England. Peter smiled and flew over the trees, whispering words no one would ever hear. "I love you." Tinker Bell heard and was not pleased. Pissy Pixie.

Author's Notes: Yeah, it's short, it's a lot of different fan fictions rolled into one. Princess bride/Shakesphere/Artemis Fowl/Winnie the Horse Gentler/Harry Potter/Peter and the Starcatchers. I liked writing it though. It was awesome!


End file.
